


【锤基PWP】过度保护（一发完）

by Agnesodinson



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, 中出, 制服, 后入, 堵住穴口, 捂嘴, 第三人闯入（？）指奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agnesodinson/pseuds/Agnesodinson
Summary: *军官锤X学生基 养兄弟预警：dirty talk、捂嘴、制服、第三人闯入（？）指奸、后入、中出、堵住穴口*标签可能疏漏，OOC，能接受再看
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 28





	【锤基PWP】过度保护（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> *军官锤X学生基 养兄弟  
>  预警：dirty talk、捂嘴、制服、第三人闯入（？）指奸、后入、中出、堵住穴口  
> *标签可能疏漏，OOC，能接受再看

谁都可以惹，就是不能挑战Loki Odinson 。

此刻的他站在泥泞中，身上全是脏污和无数挫伤，手上的棍棒早就被敲断，另一半残骸早被抛到一旁角落。

他是这所校园大家都头痛的存在，Loki也不是主动惹事的小子，他总是对着所有人保持微笑，在任何人群都想展现好的一面。

再怎么样的恶言恶语，他也只是将虫子放进那人的午餐而已，可当有人说出伤害Thor Odinson 的话，那他的拳头肯定毫不犹豫往那人脸上挥去。

少年的黑发早已被雨水淋湿，几戳碎发贴在额头上，狼狈不堪，可他却是唯一还站着的人。

他眨了眨双眼，手上的血渍让他不能抬手擦掉脸上的雨水，Loki丢下棍棒，木头落在石地发出一声脆响，他看了眼摊在地上的人，一言不发地转身离开。

-

Loki退下刚刚的锐气，他背著书包独自走在回家的街上，仰头望着还下着雨的天空，雾濛濛的天的像是心事重重的人，只能下着泪水而不能放纵大吼他的委屈。

忽然，他的视线被一把伞挡住了。

雨慢慢停了下来，因为他的太阳来了。

Thor皱着眉用伞遮着Loki，即使少年身上已经湿透了。他像个老妈子责怪着他怎么又让自己受伤还没带伞，却默默拿走对方的书包将他背了起来。

“你总是那么不让人省心，Loki。”Thor对着身后的人说。

Loki的脸靠在对方肩上，不管他怎么捣乱怎么惹事，一身伤的他还是会被那充满阳光的少年包围，他会抱着担心他很久，甚至为自己感到愧疚。

“我还不都是因为你......”Loki闷声地说，他们俩唯一的底线就是彼此，“可你让自己受伤了，这让我很自责......别为了我去受伤。”Thor叹了口气，他总是不能狠下心去责怪这个伤痕累累的小混蛋。

“那就保护我，哥哥。用你最大的力量保护我。”

他们都试图让对方远离一切危险，Thor是Loki的太阳，他最怕他的太阳就此殒落，而Loki是维持他发光的来源，没有他，太阳在怎么温暖也没人理解。

-

Frigga一看到站在玄关的两人，便急忙拿着毛巾擦干这两个淋湿的流浪猫，母亲露出极度担心的眼神，尤其看着Thor身后满身伤的Loki，心里更疼了。

她拉过Loki的手，拿出放在鞋柜上的医疗箱就帮忙包札，Loki别过头不愿看着母亲，因为他害怕看到Frigga为他担心的眼神。

晚饭时，Odin一言不发，他也不想责怪小儿子，即使校方那里给的压力让Odin也很头痛，但Loki自尊心很强，他也没有错，Odinson 家是不主动挑起战争的，但也随时能为了冲突应战。

Loki抬起手缓缓将面条放入口中，嘴角上的伤让他张口几乎痛呼出声，可他忍住了，因为他不希望有人再用担心的眼神看他，可一旁的Thor将他的一举一动都看进眼里。

黑发少年在吃饱饭洗漱完就进房间睡去了，Thor则走进书房向Odin说了一些话，他的决定让父母都很惊讶，父亲对大儿子都比较严格也偏心，他不满Thor的决定，两个人在书房争执了一会儿，却在Frigga 调解中决定放任大儿子。

“你必须为你的决定负责，Thor，那孩子一开始肯定不会接受。”老头子坐在皮革沙发上，沉重地对着自己的儿子说道。

-

Thor抱着自己的枕头棉被，像个任性的孩子往Loki的床上挤，黑发少年皱着眉想推开他，却抵不住哥哥健壮的手臂，他被环在对方怀里，像个小鹿被保护着。

“唔......好热，离我远点。”Loki皱着眉说道。

“你在发抖，brother 。”Thor又将对方抱得更紧些，他恨不得将他关在自己的心里，不要再为了他受伤。

“......我好像有些低烧，嘿，别告诉妈妈，我吃过药了。”Loki转过身，头靠在少年的胸膛，他能感受到对方强烈的心跳，少年偷偷将手环到对方腰间，就这么轻声道了句晚安。

“晚安。”

两个少年依偎着彼此，相拥入眠。

-

Thor大了Loki两岁多，他毕业后便自愿从军，即使最后才知道决定的Loki当时气得拿房间里的任何摆设砸他，他依旧扛着两袋行李离开了那熟悉的家。

五年后，Loki去了Thor驻扎的单位那的大学读书，这任性的小子一毕业就和父母嚷着要去找哥哥，不然他就要跟着从军，Odin气的摇摇头，这两个孩子对彼此的保护欲真的无人能比。

黑发少年在上了大学后，脾气稍微收敛了，也许是新的地方没人认识他们俩，也没人在他耳边说着Thor的坏话，他还认识了新的朋友。

被分到假期的Thor，再背着简单行李准备回到Loki的租屋处时，就被一通电话赶着去学校。

他知道这段期间弟弟为了奥数方面的比赛，和团队伙伴一起住进学校宿舍，他接起电话，另一头的声音充满着鼻音和沙哑：“唔......哥哥，我好像发烧了，你能来接我吗？”

Loki半躺在床上，努力憋笑且装着病对金发青年说谎，他想给对方一个惊喜。

小恶魔的嘴角不断上扬，他等不及看着Thor如火如荼冲来学校的狼狈模样。

Thor还没来得及回家一趟，驾着车就这么飙到学校，还委屈的向舍监阿姨表示自己真是来找弟弟的，最后才在阿姨的怀疑眼神下上了楼。

Thor走在走廊上不免引起众多学生的注意，不管是健壮的身材或那如神般的脸蛋。

他轻敲了走廊最里间的门，听到弟弟的声音便开门进去，没想到眼前的景象真让他一时不知道该摆出什么表情。

Loki穿着一套角色扮演用的军服，宽大的军装外套遮住了空荡荡的下摆，他坐在椅子上，像个居高临下的国王对着他的骑士。

“你怎么没穿制服来？”少年抬起一边的脚，Thor甚至能看到掀起一瞬间那白花花的大腿，“军营规定说不能穿军装上街的，弟弟。”Thor叹了口气，他真不该相信他弟弟的鬼话，什么身体不舒服，这不是好好的还能诱惑着自己。

眼前的小恶魔还站起身来走向他，他笑着伸出手环住对方的脖子，歪着头无辜的说：“真可惜，我都为了你穿上这套衣服了，喜欢吗？”

“你知道当初你说要去从军真的气死我了，因为这样我就大半年才能见到你一次，”Loki自顾自地说，手还不怀好意地乱摸着Thor的胸膛，“你不觉得......我现在像偷穿长官衣服的小军妓吗？”他凑近他的耳边轻声说道。

Thor再也忍不住了，他拉过对方乱动的手就这么吻了上去，轻咬着Loki的下唇，舌头肆意滑过口腔内壁及齿贝，双方分泌的液体随着空隙流了出来，沾到Loki的下巴最后滴落在锁骨上。

他们深吻着直到黑发少年喘不过气，呜咽着推开他，Loki唇被咬的通红，脸颊也被晕得像颗熟透的苹果，含着泪委屈地看着对方。

Thor扛起他的“小军妓”就这么往下铺的单人床走去，他将Loki放平到床上，双手压在两旁钳制住对方，Loki解下身上那件厚重的外套，金发男人这才发现他里头什么都没穿。

Thor顺过他的黑发，又压着他吻过身体的每一处，从额头、鼻尖、下巴到胸部、肚脐，舌头还恶趣味地舔了下侧腰，惹得Loki一阵轻笑。

“唔，你也把衣服脱了。”Loki伸出手扯了扯Thor身上的上衣。

Thor快速脱掉自己的上衣和裤子，只剩一条内裤在身上，Loki看到哥哥内裤底下早已硬体的下身，挑着眉笑着：“看来小Thor已经忍不住了。”

他架起Loki的双腿，黑发少年撑着床板乔个舒服的姿势，又从外套内拿了一小罐润滑剂递到对方手中，“唔......你得轻点，很久没用了......哈啊！”，Thor挤了一点到手上，便探到后方按了按穴口。

他先塞了一根手指进去，刚进去的异物感让Loki闷哼出声，毕竟那里已经好一阵子没碰了，自己解决也都只是碰碰前面，Thor耐心地为他开拓着，手指不断深入又退出，好不容易身下的人松开眉头才再塞了第二根进去。

“唔呃......轻点，哈啊！就是那里......再用力些......啊！”Loki扭着腰承受着后穴的刺激，太久没碰的他一点动作都十分敏感，就在Thor的手指蹭到某块凸起时，他挺起腰杆叫了一声，金发青年才知道他摸对地方了。

“到底是要用力还是轻点？”穴壁不断收缩吞吐着Thor的手指，他又加了一根进去，时轻时重地搔刮着对方的敏感点，“啊啊...不够......哈啊！”Loki抓着枕头颤抖着，他快被Thor手指送上高潮，阴茎高高的翘着，还不时蹭着小腹。

就在Loki即将高潮时，Thor却将手指抽了出来，看着身下的人委屈的看着他，一张脸红的像个桃子，穴口分泌着液体黏糊糊的诱惑着他。

他扶着自己的硕大，轻蹭了一下后穴口便缓缓塞了进去，手指和阴茎的宽度还是不一样，刚开始的胀痛让Loki绷紧身子，大口喘着试图缓解突然的疼痛。

等到对方似乎习惯了，Thor才摆动腰部在他身后驰骋，宽大的头部辗平了肠壁，不断蹭过Loki的敏感点，卵囊打在穴口和屁股上，很快就变得红通通的。

Loki仰着头胡乱喊着，什么哥哥好棒再大力点的话回荡整间房间，Thor有些羞耻地捂住对方的嘴，下身却惩罚似的更大力，就在两人又要攀上高峰时，门锁突然喀哒一声。

Loki连忙拉起下铺的帘子，便示意叫Thor别动。

操，老子都要高潮了才再那边捣乱，Loki愤恨地想。

Bucky一进门就看见拉起的帘子，在想是不是室友有身体不舒服早睡了，他边找着自己的作业边关心了下对方，“Loki，你还好吗？”

被喊到名字的Loki不自觉绷紧身体，Thor也突然被穴壁的一阵收缩刺激得差点喘出声来，“......我头有点痛，先躺一下......唔！”Thor突然顶了他一下，引起Loki的闷哼声，不够Bucky 却没有听到，只是关心了下对方便急忙离开了。

Loki转过头瞪着Thor，可金发青年却只觉得身下红着眼眶含着泪瞪他的弟弟，像个被欺负的小猫咪一样。

他伏下身吻住对方，下半身则加快速度，用力的插着Loki紧致到不行的后穴，穴口分泌的液体和Thor的前液混在一起，被拍出一坨白沫，最后滴落在床单上。

“唔嗯......哈啊，哥哥，轻点！我不行......慢点，我快要，啊啊——！”Loki在Thor背上抓出几道抓痕，他别过头躲过对方的吻，喘着气不断呻吟，Thor不只没有慢下来，还伸手搓揉着Loki的阴茎，就在指甲轻轻搔刮着裂口时，一股一股的精液就这么喷溅出来，溅到两人的腹部。

“呃啊......慢点，哈啊，唔！别射在里头，操你的！”Thor挺动了几下，成股的精液打在穴壁又引得Loki小小高潮了一下，射出淡淡的前列腺液。

两个人贴着对方喘了一段时间，Thor抓过一旁的卫生纸擦拭着自己和身下的宝贝弟弟，Loki的穴口流出了点Thor刚刚射进去的液体，可现在的状态实在不能抱他去清理，情急之下他只能找到之前他送给Loki的手帕先塞着。

“哈......你居然拿这个塞我的屁股？”Loki摊在床上，嘴上却依然气愤地向哥哥抱怨，“先忍一下，你不想在走廊上湿裤子吧。”Thor警告着。

两个人好不容易整理好，嗯......其实只有Thor在整理残局，因为Loki不想让自己后穴的东西流出来就一直坐在椅子上，还臭着脸瞪着金发青年，他们俩才低调走出宿舍大楼。

“嘿，送你这个。”半躺在座椅上滑手机的Loki突然被递了一样东西，“这什么？”他抓过那盒东西，打开来竟然是一条项链，上头的挂坠是一条银蛇。

“五周年快乐，我请这次假就是为了这个。”他指的是当初告白后又离家从军的那天，老实说那天Loki生气也是应该的，前一天才告白，后几天就被告知自己的哥哥要从军，谁都会气到不行。

即使嘴上吼着走了就别回来的他，心里还是惦记着Thor，不然怎么会一毕业就跑去那所城市的大学读。

Loki笑了一下，他什么话也没有说，只是轻轻将吻印在那人的嘴角。

-end。


End file.
